10 Years Ago
by Aloe Bug
Summary: Archie left Riverdale, left it all 10 years ago, now he's coming back, but more secrets turn up just as he comes back. Bughead, Varchie(?), Slow Burn, Smut.


**Okay so, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic, and I hope you guys will enjoy it, I came up with this idea during a daydreaming session in class and thought I'll try to make it some sort of a reality (:** \- Aloe

It's been 10 years, 10 years since he left it all, left his friends, and her. Archie Andrews left with his teacher high school fling to California, hoping to find a better life there. He _thought_ he loved her, but after the first 2 years, it went downhill, he kept thinking back to his lifetime neighbor and best friend, Betty Cooper. Though, he spent another 8 years pretending to be in love with her, with Grundy, though she had lost love for him way before the even moved out together. She would always have men around the house while Archie was gone, sometimes they were just heated make-out sessions, and sometimes full on thrusting.

Then one day, he caught her, in the middle of a fling with another high school student he assumed. That was the day he decided to pack up and fly back to Riverdale.

 _"I'm done with you!" Archie screams._

 _"I swear it isn't what it looks like, love," Grundy replies._

 _"Oh, so it doesn't look like you're in the middle of a heated thrusting session with another man," he scoffs._

 _"Okay maybe it does, but I swear they mean nothing to me, only you," she replies._

 _"They? There's more than one?" Archie asks in disgust._

 _"I-," before she can finish, Archie inter-ups._

 _"Nevermind, I'll leave out to fly to Riverdale tomorrow, have a nice like Geraldine," Archie finishes._

And that was the last day he had seen Grundy.

He had just flown into Riverdale, hoping to find Betty, or someone who knew about her. He wasn't expecting her to stay in Riverdale, no, but maybe her mom had. Or maybe Jughead stayed, he always seemed like someone who would stay in Riverdale. But just to his luck he runs into Alice Cooper.

"Archie Andrews, hmph, didn't think I would be seeing you again after you ran off with that Grundy pedophile," she says reluctantly.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Cooper, um, have you by any chance know where I can find Betty," Archie asks.

"Hmph, she's living in our old home, not sure if she's home, don't make a fool of yourself, hmph," she replies before stomping off.

Archie keeps thinking to himself, _Should I confess my feelings, or would I be too straight forward? It is my first day back in 10 years, would she even want to see me?_ After a couple minutes he finds himself infront of the door he knew for many years. He risks it all and knocks on it. He hears a couple muffled voices, maybe 3? 4? Definitely 1 male voice in there.

"I'll get it, babe," he hears a familiar voice

And just as the door opens, it slams into his face, until after a minute it opens up again

"A-a-archie, what are you doing here," Betty finally says and opens the door half way.

"Um, came back?" He replies, scratching his neck.

Then, he notices, the little boy in Betty's arms, blonde hair and olive skin just like Betty's, but the eyes and the smirk on the boys lips are different, but familiar at the same time.

"Lot happened since I left?" he asks, growing angry of letting Betty having someone elses kid.

"Arch, I don't think this is a good time, we're in the middle of someth-," Betty says before getting interupted.

"Baby, what's going on what's going on...," a man's voice seems to come closer, a familiar one.

In that moment, the man walks up, black long locks on his face, covered by a grey crown beanie. And now everything start's hitting Archie.

"Arch... look man, we would love to catch up man, but right now isn't the time," Jughead answers.

"So now what, you guys are dating?" Archie scoffs.

"Archie, please not the time, we can go to Pops at some point and we can tell you everything that's happened, please Arc-," and there goes Betty getting cut off again.

"Guys, what's going on, is everything okay?" a woman, with hair just like Jughead's and big brown pearl eyes walks into the doorway, wearing a purple dress highlighting all her features.

"Veronika, let's go back inside to finish planning," exclaims Betty, and her, the baby boy and the dark haired woman walk back into the kitchen.

"You, and Betty, dating? What the fuck man," Archie rages.

"Arch, let's talk this over Pops like Betty said, we'll even pay for it if you'd like, but right now we need you to leave, call me anytime you want to go over so we can tell you everything, you have my number," Jughead explains, quietly.

"Grr, fine, anytime, fine, tomorrow at 6pm straight," Archie finishes before walking off.

 **All reviews are appreciated, hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for it being kinda short, but this is just the first chapter, the second one will be out during the next week, XOXO Aloe**


End file.
